


Through the years

by sh33pish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: “Nobody can know.” He complained, the sound muffled by his hands.“You're not gay... yeah, got it.” Zoro rolled his good eye, sure the other wouldn't notice, considering the way he shivered under his touch.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Through the years

Chances were far and few in between for the two to have some time together. Not only because the crew got in the way nearly constantly but because the cook wasn't ready for anyone to know what was happening on a semi regular basis, i.e. him getting fucked senseless by the green haired swordsman.

“This would be so much easier, if we had a room.” Exclaimed the latter, when he pushed the cook down on the bench in the training room.

Sanji had already lost his jacket and pants, his shirt hanging open, exposing his pale chest and reddened stiff nipples. A hand reached between his cheeks, fingers caressing his rim, which led to him hiding his face in his hands.

“Nobody can know.” He complained, the sound muffled by his hands.

“You're not gay... yeah, got it.” Zoro rolled his good eye, sure the other wouldn't notice, considering the way he shivered under his touch.

In his opinion all of their secrecy was absolutely ridiculous. It hadn't even taken a single month after Sanji had joined the crew, before the two of them had shared their first time together. Not once had either of them had any form of relationship in the years in between and neither had any of them had more than a fling any before.

_The day they got together for the first time happened shortly after their visit in Logue Town. Zoro could still remember their excitement from that day, ready to finally start their true pirate adventure. It wasn't anything special that happened between the two of them. They had fought about next to nothing, as always. He had been truly annoyed by the blond cook, which had led to the two of them trading blows all over the ship, which in turn had them end up in a storeroom, leaving the door hanging in its hinges, a circumstance that had Usopp lament for days after._

_Their tumble left Zoro pinning the cook to the ground, blocking the movement of his legs by knealing on him, bowing over his body to threaten his arms with the swords in his hands and his neck with the one between his teeth. Of course Sanji had to struggle against him and so their crotches suddenly touched and rubbed together. Just seconds later the swords were discarded and the two moved against each other, seized by a desperate want neither of them had noticed before. There was no tenderness, no sweet kisses, only the physical contact and breathless gasps for air. In a few minutes they one after the other came in their pants, wet stains proof of the deed._

_Zoro got up afterwards, putting his swords back into their sheaths before extending a hand towards the other. The cook hadn't even looked like himself yet, face still red from the sudden outburst of want but a paleness creeping into his cheeks. A few seconds later he swatted the hand away, getting back up on his own, lighting a cigarette and leaving the room first._

_For the swordsman the thing had been finished then and there. It had been a fluke, a one-off thing that would never happen again and he was okay with it. Neither of them treated the other differently for the next day, but the moment he was training and the cook went out of his way to walk over to him, made him question his reasoning. Mostly because only seconds later they were jerking each other off, hidden between the orange trees, trying to keep silent as well as possible. He remembered the look on Sanji's face, caught between bliss, lust and annoyance at who he was doing it with._

_From there on it escalated. After their stay on Little Garden, the moment they got back on board with a feverish navigator on death's doorstep, something changed. Outwardly - and probably inwardly as well - the cook was incredibly worried about their navigator, who he worshipped for every step she took, but the moment he was alone with the swordsman, he initiated their first kiss. It was a shock to both of them, mostly because it was Sanji who crossed the line this time. The shade of red he turned while sitting on Zoro's lap was so endearing to the latter, he quickly overcame the previous daze, moving on to kissing the other with abandon. To his surprise Sanji was letting him play with his ass a little and the cook subsequently came, spilling all over his stomach._

_After recruiting the fuzzy little reindeer they just went further, when Zoro kept opening Sanji up with his tongue and fingers in the small of the pantry. The rest of the crew was excited and distracted by the prospect of more pirate adventures, when the swordsman entered the blond for the first time._

_From there onwards they used every moment they got to fuck like animals. To the others nothing changed. They didn't really get along, fighting and cursing, belittling each other for every decision the other made. And still, any chance they got, Zoro bent Sanji over and shoved his cock inside him, so often, the blond cook sometimes limped for days at a time. The urge to touch each other was growing every day they couldn't be together and after their help in the liberation of Alabasta they even snuck out of the party in their honors to make up for the time they were apart._

_Zoro didn't like to think about what had happened on the Sabaody Archipelago on their first visit there. It still hurt him that he couldn't have been there for his captain in what had followed. Two years he had been away from the crew and trained to prevent anything like it from happening ever again. He didn't want to acknowledge how much he had missed the cook during his time with Mihawk, who didn't really care for Zoro's pining. Perona didn't make it any better either by always trying to figure out who it was, he was thinking about in the few hours of privacy he got._

_Rekindling their relationship took all but the two minutes Sanji needed to drag Zoro towards a more private place, when they met on the Archipelago again. It was a fond memory to the swordsman, because he had just sheathed his swords after cutting the ship in half, when the cook started to kiss him with all the longing two years had left him with. There had been no need to talk about the time in between, since both of them knew exactly what had to happen and before the Sunny even left towards Fish-Man Island the swordsman had already made up for the long wait more than six times._

“Fuck.” Exclaimed the cook, simultaneously hooking his legs around Zoro, pulling him closer.

“... that's what I plan on.” The swordsman said, leaving a trail of kisses all over the blond man starting from the chest up towards his jawline.

His fingers slipped in and out the cook's hole, opening him up and watching in awe how much the other was still affected by it.

“Come on...” Sanji started before stifling a moan with his hand, when Zoro brushed his fingers over his prostate.

The difference between their fights and the two of them fucking was marginal at best. Sanji flung curse after curse at Zoro until the latter just took him as hard as the cook wanted. Zoro grinned, when he lined up his cock with the other's hole, watching both the rim and the blond's dick twitch in anticipation.

“Stupid marimo, just do something.” Sanji complained and then his breath hitched, because the swordsman shoved himself inside in one smooth motion.

Like so many times before the cook's legs hooked around the other, helping along with the movements to give him exactly what he wanted. Zoro grunted a little, while he strained against the strong legs, trying to move at his own pace. He knew the other would let him do it sooner or later, but he was still too coherent to just get fucked senseless. To urge the other to cooperate, Zoro bowed down, starting to kiss him again, forcing his tongue inside and stealing his breath. The more Sanji moaned and sighed into the kiss, the more Zoro knew he was close to getting the upper hand.

The tight heat of the cook made him buck his hips faster and Zoro became aware of the fact that he had to hurry, if he wanted the blond to unravel under his hands, before he came himself. He kept the cook's mouth firmly shut with his own, before he repositioned himself, fucking the blond hard and fast, aiming exclusively for his prostate.

Sanji would have cried out loud, but his mouth was still sealed by the swordsman's lips. Reaching around with his hands too, the cook forced the other closer, rubbing his own erection against the impressively trained body above him. Pre cum was smeared between the two of them, adding more stickiness to the increasing sheen of sweat, covering them both.

“Ah... fuck, I'm close.” Sanji cursed and then moaned a little louder, when Zoro bent his legs back to thrust into him even harder.

“Shut up. If you want this to stay secret.” The swordsman ground out between his teeth, watching the blush spread over the blond's face.

He snuck a hand down between them, starting to pump Sanji's cock hard and fast, admiring the look the other gave him, before his eyes rolled up in ecstasy. Now it was only a matter of seconds and Zoro could feel the orgasm build inside the cook. Sometimes he liked to fuck him so he came from his ass alone, something Sanji vehemently denied ever happening, but Zoro knew what he saw. Lately the dry orgasms had increased and he was asking himself why, even though the other claimed to hate them.

Suddenly strong arms pulled him down and out of his thoughts, making him kiss the other, who was trying to force his tongue up into Zoro's mouth, failing at it, before just moaning, while releasing his cum between the two of them. The swordsman now grinned, having won the battle, starting to chase his own orgasm, which hit just seconds later, making him shoot his load inside the other.

Zoro collapsed on top, keeping his dick firmly inside the cook's ass, counting on a second round. As always the blond reached for a cigarette, but he didn't remove the weight on top of him, blowing the blue smoke into the air. His free hand snuck into the short green strands and massaged the head softly.

“Doing it again.” The swordsman mumbled, leaning into the touch, which was a new development since their two years apart, before they had only fucked until either of them just had enough.

“Don't you like it?” The answer was equally as mumbled, followed by the strong smell of cigarette smoke now floating down their bodies.

“...not complaining.” Zoro grunted, growing tired after the other didn't make any move to start another round.

“You can't fall asleep like that... again.” The cook killed the smoke, but didn't remove his hands, effectively trapping the other against his chest.

A groan was all he got as an answer from the swordsman, who's breathing started to even out, while he listened to the equally slowing heartbeat of the cook.

“At least pull out... idiot.” Sanji held the other still close, when he followed his plea, albeit a little reluctantly: “Come on, the other's will notice that I'm missing.”

“They'll manage.” The swordsman mumbled, lying back down on top of the blond, who hadn't yet moved an inch.

“Luffy will...” He muttered and then kissed the top of Zoro's head, as if it was something he did a lot.

“He's got a new victim, let him get on Law's nerves.” On a whim the swordsman licked his hand then reached down, scooped up some cum, starting to pump the other's cock with the accumulated lubrication. Grinning against the white chest, when he felt the dick in his hand grow hard again.

Sanji's heartbeat quickened, but he said nothing, just bit into the back of his hand a little. There was no clearer invitation to Zoro than the other spreading his legs, pulling his knees close to himself again. He didn't lose a second before he reentered him, only staring at the hole for a moment, when he noticed his old release covering the rim a little. Instead of him just being able to get the other to concede, like he had done before, he felt the impending move, before it came.

Suddenly their positions had changed and Zoro's back was pressed against the bench, while Sanji rode him hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room only interrupted by some moans that managed to escape either of them, even though they had vowed to be secretive about their doings. The blond hair moved in front of the blushed face, hiding Sanji's lust filled eyes from Zoro, which the latter had to change. He reached up, moved the strands behind the ears and had to swallow, when a cheek pushed against his palm on its own.

The pace grew slower, while he caressed the other's face, pulling him down into a long open mouthed kiss. When he reached down with his other hand, to pump the cook's erection, his hand was grabbed and put on a strong thigh. On instinct alone he moved the other hand to the other leg, starting to force Sanji's strong body up and down on his own hard cock, feeling the heat pool in his stomach. He couldn't stop watching the cook take his pleasure while simultaneously losing all coherent thoughts. His mouth was slack, his eyes clouded and he fucked himself on Zoro's erection like his life depended on it.

It was a mewl, even though Sanji wouldn't admit to it, that escaped his mouth, when he finally came, milking the orgasm from Zoro while shooting his own release all over the man underneath. This time he kept shivering, before collapsing into the arms that caught him. Sanji's breathing was still labored and any time he moved he shook a little. Zoro knew he was overly sensitive from coming and kept still, now patting the blond head of hair mirroring the way the other had done so before.

This time it took longer for either of them to move and Zoro willingly pulled his member out of the other the first chance he got. It was seemingly too early, because Sanji made a noise somewhere between pain and discontent.

“Too soon?” Zoro mumbled, kissing the forehead resting next to his shoulder.

“... shit, yes.” Came the answer a little later, before Sanji sat up on Zoro's legs: “Are you finished now?”

The swordsman shrugged and the cook sighed, but climbed down from his lap, picking up his clothes.

“I'll hit the shower first.” Sanji said, while walking a little wobbly, not that anyone but Zoro would notice.

“Already?” Zoro muttered from the bench, but he knew they were finished for the night.

A quick stretch and he got up too, walking over to the blond, pulling him close one last time and leaving a quick kiss on his lips, which had Sanji quirk one of his eyebrows.

“You're quite lovey-dovey tonight.” He stated, letting it sound like an insult.

“Fuck you.” Zoro punched him mockingly, having to block a leg in turn.

“Thought you did that.” The blond stuck his tongue out: “We're gonna reach Dressrosa soon. You can blow of steam there.”

“Don't do anything stupid, curly brows.” Zoro called after him, watching how he slipped into tight briefs and his dress pants to not run around naked on the ship.

“That's my line, marimo.” He said and climbed down the ladder.


End file.
